DanganRonpa V3: Chapter NG
by curiousvillage
Summary: A brand new killing game is about to begin, but someone left the killing at home. I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying you were the one who was suppose to bring it. Whatever.


(It's summer time at the Ultimate Academy! The killing game has been canceled because... uh... don't worry about it! It just is, got it!? Don't ask me about it! OR ELSE! ... Anyways, everyone's still going to be stuck in the academy for a while, but it has expanded thanks to the wonderful work of the Monokubs! Aren't they just the cutest? No? Oh... Well, thanks to them, there's a beach now! And it's probably better than the one from Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodby Despiar...not that I know what that is! But the point is, the ULTIMATE students at the ULTIMATE academy have decided to throw the ULTIMATE party! The excitement! The drama! The thrills! What can we hope to see? Romance? Betrayal? Murder? An eventual drop in quality?! Lets find out!)

( Oh yeah! And no demo shenanigans! Naegi, Hagakure, and Hinata weren't invited! Screw those guys!)

Kaede: (Today is the day...We're all going to meet up at the new beach and have a celebration because the killing game got called off!)

Kaede: (I think I was going to meet up with Shuichi, Kaito, and Maki so we could all head down together. I should go see what they're up t-)

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Kaede: Oh! (That must be them now...It was too little rings to be Kaito, so it's probably Maki or Shuichi.)

Kaito: KAEDE HOLY FUCK!

Kaede: (Nope...it was Kaito...He nearly broke the door down.)

Kaito: Kaede, you're okay? Jeez, that's a close call!

Kaede: Huh? What do you mean?

Kaito: Think about it, Kaede! How the hell did those Monokubs bet a body of water into a dome! What if it flooded!?

Kaede: Do you know how geography works?

Kaito: D-do you!?

Kaede: (...I mean...not really...)

Kaito: Well, even if this school did flood...it wouldn't be a problem for Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!

Kaede: (Before I could disprove that, two familiar figures came into my room.)

Maki: You know Kaito, if you're going to go around yelling, you should at least close the door.

Shuichi: It's still quite early. Some people might still be sleeping.

Kaede: Shuichi! Maki!

Kaito: Alright! The gangs all here! Hey by the way, what do you guys think? You think this beach is dangerous?

Shuichi: Well, this is just my theorem... but the water must be pretty deep underground, so it may somehow connect to the outside of the cage. Now, depending on the kid of security Monokuma had installed...It is possible we could use it to escape, however it is unlikely that-

Maki: Who cares? We have to go anyways. Kaito, are you afraid of water?

Kaito: O-of course not! Kaito Momota fears nothing! Not even the crushing nothingness of the universe.

Kaede: ...Never say that again, Kaito.

Kaito: ...Yeah...

Shuichi: Ah, well...should we get going? If I'm not mistaken, some of the others have already left.

Kaede: What? We can't be the last ones there! We have to go, right NOW!

Maki: If I'm not mistaken, the only ones who have already left are Keebo, Gonta, Angie, and Kirumi. We won't be the last ones there, so quit worrying.

Kaito: Hey...

Kaede: (Kaito had a very intense look on his face...this must be serious.)

Kaito: What the bikini situat-

Kaede: (Before he could finish... _He_ appeared)

Monokuma: Kaito, baby! You know something? You were always my favorite. So I'm going do you a huuuuge favorite and cut you off before someone in the room beats you up! All summertime necessities are provided by...yourself truely! You bastards are so lucky!

Shuichi: You? Are you saying _you_ made all kinds of stuff just for us? Like...all the drinks? Did you make all the sswimwear.

Monokuma: Huhhh? Gee, Shuichi, that was uncharacteristically stupid of you to say! But no, I did not make all this crap for you bastards! I outsourced all this crap to my MonoPear factories! It _is_ all Monokuma brand though! You can never put your face on enough things. Anyhow, see you all there! Don't kill anyone, now!

Kaede: (And then...he was gone.)

Kaito: W-well then, I think that't our cue to head down to the beach, don't you think, bro?

Shuichi: H-huh? Well, yeah...

Kaede: ...Lets just head down there.

Kaede: (Trying my best to ignore whatever Kaito was trying to get at earlier, we went down the the beach. Just as Maki said, Gonta, Kirumi, Angie, and Keebo were already there.)

Keebo: Ah, hello friends! You decided to come early too huh?

Shuichi: Hey, Keebo. Did you all come together?

Keebo: No. If I am not mistaken, Angie got here first, then Gonta and Kirumi came here together, then I go here shortly after!

Kirumi: Gonta asked me if I would help him see if there were any bugs around here...unfortunately, we were unable to discover anything. Except...

Gonta: Gonta got 69 Monocoins!

Kaito: Ha! You know what that means!

Gonta: Yes...Gonta not even have enough Monocoins to buy the nice beetle pin from the School Store...

Kaito: O-oh...

Kaede: (...I think they might both be tearing up right now.)

Angie: Nyahahaha! Atua says one should not have to trade Monocoins for goods!

Keebo: I did not realize that Atua is a socialist...I will commit that to my memory.

Angie: Atua does not know what "socialist" means, but Atua thinks its probably not very nice. He will forgive you anyways.

Gonta: Atua must be true gentleman! Gonta wishes he could be like Atua someday!

Angie: Oh no no no! No one can be like the Almighty Atua! That is simply impossible, and you shouldn't say that again. He might smite you!

Gonta: Y-you mean...Gonta never become gentleman...?

Keebo: T-that's not it, Gonta! You are already quite the gentleman!

Kaede: I agree, you are the nicest guy around!

Kaito: But don't get it twisted, you're still not quite as gentlemanly as I am!

Maki: Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's saying.

Kirumi: Ah, it appears as though some of the others have arrived.

Kaede: (As she said that, Tsumugi, Rantaro, Ryoma, and Miu walked on to the beach.)

Rantaro: Huh? Did we miss the party?

Miu: Like fuck we did! No party is a party without Miu Iruma, the bustiest genius in all the world!

Tsumugi: But Miu, I heard Albert Einstein understood Evangelion, so not only was he a genius, he was probably pretty thicc too...

Ryoma: ...So this is my punishment, huh...?

Kaito: Huh...that is quite the odd group. But hey! Maki Roll didn't fit in at first either, so don't worry about it

Ryoma: Hm...I guess you have a point. Heh...maybe I don't have such a long way to go.

Tsumugi: Ah, how nice! This feels just like a slice of life anime! You could call it...The Daily Lives of High School Ultimates!

Rantaro: I have a feeling you wouldn't get that past licencing...

Kirumi: And I am not sure who would watch that...

Miu: Ahahahaha! Any show with a star like me would sell like crazy!

Tsumugi: You would probably end up on body pillows, though...I know a plain girl like me wouldn't like that...

Kaede: I have a feeling Miu doesn't mind...

Miu: Of course not! If some internet virgin is gonna get their rocks off, I might as well get paid for it!

Shuichi: O...kay?

Keebo: By the way, where is everyone else?

Rantaro: Well, let's see...Tenko is waiting for Himiko to wake up. And based on his intense get up, Kiyo is probably still getting ready too.

Maki: And Kokichi?

Rantaro: Huh? You guys didn't invite him, right? I didn't see him.

Keebo: Not to worry! I had Miu install an Anti-Kokichi Missile! He will not be bothering our peaceful celebration!

Rantaro: Oh? Well, that's good. I could hardly contain my anxiety.

Keebo: Don't even mention it, Rantaro! It is only right I embrace my robotic self and use it to help everyone!

Gonta: Does Keebo think if Gonta was robot, Gonta could be big help too?

Maki: Does Keebo think God stays in heaven because he too lives in fear of what he has created?

Keebo: ...I do not comprehend...

Kaede: Maki...

Kaede: (You probably shouldn't say that ever again...)

Monokuma: Hey gang! Thanks for coming to my wicked cool summer slam!

Shuichi: Huh? Not everyone is here yet.

Monokuma: Maybe so! But I'm loosing my weekend buzz, so i gotta do this now! Introducting...A brand new...super exciting...heart pounding...MOOOOOOOTIVE!

Kaede: ...Huh?

Shuichi: ...What?

Monokuma: You heard me! A...MOOOOOOOOOTIVE!

Kaito: But...you said yourself! This killing game was off!

Gonta: Gonta no can forgive this!

Monokuma: Upupupu...I never said it was a motive for murder!

Keebo: Explain!

Monokuma: I WOULD, if you bastards didn't interrupt me!

Keebo: Oh...U-um...Sorry?

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu...anyways, here's what the motive is!

Kaede: (He changed his laugh...is this JP or ENG? Oh no!)

Monokuma: That interrupts me to, Kaede! Like I was saying...inside of this Monokuma brand fridge, I have one very refreshing, very cold, very nice drink. It's my drink. I'll be leaving you kids to do whatever you like while I'm gone while your mother and I go out of town. Do anything but drink that cold soda! You can even kill each other if you want! Just don't drink that soda!

Kaede: (And just like that...he was gone...)

Kaede: (This is...completely unreal)


End file.
